Different
by clicke
Summary: Naruto had always known fear...he'd always known his life was different than others...but he can't stand it anymore.
1. Chapter One: New Friends

**Different**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probably never will.

Summary: Instead of staying in the Leaf, what if Naruto was trained by the most dangerous criminal ever? How different would he have become?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the boisterous streets of a village called Konoha, a child was running. To a normal passerby, they would've seen a boy with bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes running and sweating like mad. That normal passerby would've thought stuff like: "Oh, how nice, a child playing tag."

Or "How I wish I was their age now." But, to a Shinobi, they would have deduced from the fact that even though the child seemed immensely tired, and was panting like a dog, he made no sign of stopping or even slowing down. If that person or Shinobi cared to wait a tad bit longer in the burning sun, they would've noticed a large group with a multitude of weapons, from daggers to pitchforks.

_Pant_ _Pant _This child couldn't understand why he was being chased, or why the mob was yelling stuff such as: "Get back here you demon!!" or "You killed my son and grandfather!!" and "You don't deserve to live, you thing!!" as well as many hurtful words and obscenities. All this child knew was that if he didn't get away fast, he would most likely get severely and possibly fatally hurt.

As fast as the child's short stumpy legs could carry him, the people were rapidly gaining on him.

Knowing he couldn't run for much longer, he hid behind a fruit stall and tried to catch his breath. Just when he thought the coast was clear, one of the villagers spotted him and called for the mob to come.

Once again, the child was forced to flee, but this time, he was certain where he was going...There! His target was in sight, putting on an extra burst of speed, the child slipped past the large wooden doors into the dark woods.

The crowd, hesitant to follow, broke up and walked away. Meanwhile, the child was deep in the ominous forest. Every single crack of a twig could've been a dragon waiting to gobble travelers. Every shape might have been a monster that only lived in imaginations and feasted on human flesh. The boy collapsed in a tiny clearing, and soon passed out.

When he awoke again, it was dark and raining. Scared, he huddled up against a tree and waited. CRACK A lightning blot from the sky hit a tall Ash tree and toppled it over, making it fall...right at the boy. Too scared to move, he stared at the quickly approaching Ash and waited to enter Heaven. Suddenly, a dark blur appeared right in the path of the cascading wooden giant and stopped it with just one finger! If the boy was scared before, he was terrified now. Flinging away the tree like it was just a piece of dirt, he slowly advanced toward the cowering child.

"Get up." The voice came from the figure. It was neither loud nor sharp, but it held a commanding quality.

The boy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding; at least his savior was human. "Get up." The voice came again. Not wishing to anger this mysterious person, the boy arose from his fetal position. "W-who a-are you?" The boy inquired. The man grunted, reluctant to release the piece of information. Then the cloaked man disappeared and a second later reappeared with a bundle of sticks. He arranged the sticks and magically blew fire! Soon there was a warm blaze heating up the child.

Amazed, the boy could only stare in shock. Once again, the figure disappeared and appeared but this time with a slain doe. He roasted the dead animal over the open fire. When it was done, he cut it with a kunai and handed it to the child.

The boy not knowing what was going on was fearful of taking the meat in case it was poisoned. "It's not poisoned." Said the man, as if he could read the child's mind. Hesitantly he took the stick and once tasting it, he rapidly gobbled it up. "What is your name?" Asked the man after they finished eating.

"N-naruto...Uzumaki Naruto." The boy answered. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wha-what's your name?" The man was silent for a moment, as if struggling whether or not to give answer.

Finally, he came to a decision and said, "Itachi...Uchiha Itachi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahhah...Cliffie!! R&R Peeps. All I need is 5 reviews and I would contiune (probably anyway).


	2. Chapter Two: Beginning of the End

Chapter 2: **_Beginning of the End_**...**_really cliché title._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you all for your _wonderful _reviews! It raised my sprits knowing that people actually liked this fic!!! Jumps for joy Anyway, I don't really plan on having any parings for now, but maybe if I get enough e-mails and reviews that want parings, and then I might add some. BTW, I can't really type looooooong chapters. The most I could do is about 3000 words. I only read the manga so this is gonna go manga style.

Big thanks to: Narutofreak22, HikaruOfArrow, AngelMidori, Ryoka26, blazer6, Night-Owl123, and Sprit Kyuubi. This chapter is dedicated to you guys (and gals).

**blazer6:** I'm not really sure if I want to have Sasuke bashing at the moment.

**Sprit Kyubi: **Errrrrr.....AU? The only definition I could find was Alternate Dimension. So if that's what you mean, then no. I'm not gonna go really far off the Naruto plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What is your name?" Asked the man after they finished eating. "N-naruto...Uzumaki Naruto." The boy answered. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wha-what's your name?" The man was silent for a moment, as if struggling whether or not to give answer. Finally, he came to a decision and said, "Itachi...Uchiha Itachi."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," Said the man who is now known as Itachi. "Do you want to go back to your village?" "N-no, t-the people there are b-big meanies and they t-tried t-to k-k-kill me. I never wanna go back there again." The man smirked for some unknown reason. "Good, then I will allow you to come with me."

"B-but where are we going to go?" "I have...friends...that would be _very _interested in meeting you, so I'm going to take you to them."

The next day, they set off into the forest forsaking the road for some odd reason. Naruto, even though he was still frightened by Itachi, followed closely to the man in fear of meeting more who wanted to hurt him. They traveled for several weeks in a strange pattern.

Sometimes they even doubled back on themselves.

When the Naruto inquired why, the reply was always "Hunter- Nins." Naruto had no clue what in the world were hunter-nins. Three weeks of traveling left Naruto covered with dirt and bug bites. They stopped at a small non-Shinobi village in the Wind country.

They entered a dingy unimportant looking bar, there they met a blue skinned man, or at least Naruto thought he was a man.

"Wha' took ya so long? I've been waiting here fer weeks fer ya."

"I've found the Fox."

"Wha-what? You found the Fox? Where is it?"

"Right here." Itachi said pointing at Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, had no clue whatsoever they were talking about.

What 'fox' were they talking about? Of course it couldn't be him, he wasn't a fox! But then why was Itachi pointing right at him?

Blue Skinned man smiled, making him look a shark that had cornered its prey.

"Can you get it outta 'im?"

"That's what I'm going to try now."

Itachi picked up Naruto and suddenly leapt out of the bar at an inhuman speed. The peoples were just blurs and colors to Naruto. Itachi stopped at a secluded clearing far from the village, Blue Skinned was right behind him.

"Naruto, look into my eyes." Naruto obeyed and the next thing he knew was that he was falling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto stopped falling, he noticed that he was in a long dark chilling hallway filled with doors and water. He slowly stood up and almost had a heart attack when felt a hand on his shoulder.

"AHHHHHH-mmph" The hand covered Naruto's mouth before he could scream anymore.

"Be quite!" Hissed Itachi's voice. The hand removed itself from Naruto's mouth. Itachi brushed past Naruto and led Naruto to an open door. When they entered, they found themselves at a large gate.

"**WHO DARES INTRUDE INTO THE LAIR OF THE KYUBI?" **A voice thundered out of nowhere.

"Just I, Itachi, and your vessel, O' Great One." Even Itachi seemed a bit frightened

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**

"To try and remove the seal that has kept you imprisoned for so long!" Called out Itachi.

"**HAHAHA!!! YOU PUNY MORTAL DARES TRY SOMETHING THAT EVEN THE GREATEST OF THE DEMONS CANNOT DO? YOU HAVE GUTS!" **

Itachi took the compliment silently and slowly and cautiously approached the gate. When he reached it, Itachi raised his arm toward a piece of paper stuck on the gate.

The second Itachi's hand touched the piece of paper, there was an ear splitting KABOOM that rang throughout the room. Itachi grunted in pain and surprise before being thrown backwards and landing on the floor.

"**HAHA!!! THE FOURTH WAS REALLY QUITE CLEVER. HE OVERLAPPED THE SEAL WITH ANOTHER. TO KEEP ANYONE FROM TRYING TO REMOVE IT!"**

Outwardly, Itachi was calm, but inside, he was fuming.

"Is there anyway to remove this seal?"

"**IF THERE WAS, I'D HAVE DONE IT LONG AGO!"**

Itachi cursed. How were they supposed to get the kitsune's powers now? Meanwhile, Naruto was just huddling in the corner, trying to remain invisible.

Itachi's eyes landed on him. Of course! If they couldn't use the kitsune's powers, than Naruto could use it for them!

"O' Powerful Kitsune! Will you at least give your host your powers?"

"**NOW WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?"**

"To protect him of course! If your host was to be attacked in it's current vulnerable state, it would surely perish! That would not be a majestic end for the amazing Kyubi."

"**HMMMM! YOU ARE CORRECT HUMAN. VERY WELL, HE CAN USE MY POWERS, BUT ON ONE CONDITION...HE MUST ALLOW ME TO MERGE WITH HIM! MY BODY GROWS CRAMPED IN THIS SMALL CAGE. IF I WERE TO MERGE WITH HIM, WE WOULD STILL BE SEPARATE ENTITIES, BUT HE WOULD HAVE MY POWERS AND SKILLS." **Kyubi did not mention that it also allowed him to take over Naruto's body easier.

"Hurry up...say yes already." Whispered Itachi. Naruto was too frightened to breath, let alone speak. Finally, after several minutes of waiting, a barely audible "Y-y-y-yes." Came out.

"**GOOD!"** All of a sudden, crimson tendrils snaked out of the gate, heading straight for Naruto. Naruto was frightened beyond words.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ITACHI!!!! HELP ME!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!" Backing against the wall of hoping to put more distance between him and the red tendrils. Then...the tendrils touched Naruto. What Naruto experienced was overflowing power. His body went into convulsions, not being able to cope with the enormous power. Soon, he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto awoke, he was staring at a white ceiling. He felt different. He felt like himself...but... it was a different 'himself'. Or maybe it was just because he felt sick. He heard footsteps outside of the room and a creak as a door opened.

"Are you healed yet?" Came Blue Skinned voice.

A croak was all he managed to say, but that was all he needed to say.

"Haha, I guess not."

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly a month now. Itachi woke up a week ago, I dunno what happened when he used his 'magic' eye on ya, but it sure seemed like it hurt." Naruto groaned, and then retched all over his bed.

"I don't feel so good." He managed to say which was really quite unnecessary before he fainted again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, when woke, he didn't feel so horrible anymore. He got up and was about to exit the room when he caught sight of himself in a steel mirror bolted on the wall. At first, he thought there was someone else in the room. His dry cracked lips made one syllable.

"Oh" The figure in the mirror was different from what he used to look like. Though different was a major understatement. He was a few inches taller, with dirty blonde hair. His face whisker scars were gone.

But the most prominent thing was his pupil. His pupils have turned from baby sky blue, to red, dark red, crimson red, _blood_ red. A dark line went vertically down the pupils. It made him look like something from a nightmare. However, not everything was so bad. He felt powerful. Like he could tear apart limb without breaking a sweat.

Whoa, wait a second, _tearing apart a **limb**_? Where'd that come from? Suddenly, the door was flung opened and Itachi entered, breaking his train of thought. Carefully, Itachi examined Naruto and smirked. Naruto would serve his organization well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Care to explain why we are doing this again?" Two figures stood on top of a small hill, watching a hustling bustling village go about its daily work. Both were wearing the same cloth, a dark cape with red clouds and a straw hat.

"The higher echelons believe that Orchimaru is going to attack the Leaf during the Chunnin Exam. You are to stop him, and if possible, destroy him." Replied the taller one.

"Yea...but why am I going now? Why can't I wait until it starts and then attend the Chunnin Exam? Why do I have to go two years before it even begins?" Pouted the shorter one.

"You are also to gather information about the Leaf. You are going two years earlier to gain their trust."

"And just how do you expect me to kill a S-class criminal?"

"There will be some Akatsuki members around the perimeter to assist you."

The shorter one couldn't seem to find any more problems to complain about so he started sulking.

"Before you go, I have one favor to ask."

"What now?"

"Take...good care of my little brother for me." The shorter one was surprised.

"...Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end! R&R people. I'm also gonna need a beta so anyone care to volunteer? School is starting, but in the beginning of school, I can still update about once per week. Feel free to comment on mistakes I made. BTW, I could use some good laid out ideas!! **Also,** **I'm not even sure if I should continue this fic or not. I can start a good story, but once I get to the middle, it gets harder for me to write and I suffer writer's block so that's why I prefer one-shots. **


	3. Chapter 3: I finally wrote a longer chap...

Chapter 3: **_A Longer Chapter_**. (Though still short compared to other writer's chapters. What can I say? I don't like typing.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I'm not really sure how long this is going to be yet and I think this chapter wasn't as well written out as the other chapters. **_Naruto isn't extremely powerful because when Kyubi merged with him, his body was too small to handle the power. So Kyubi withheld about 99 of the demons power and chakra. If Kyubi gave Naruto all his chakra at once, Naruto would explode! With every passing year, Naruto can handle a little more power. The different eyes and the claws come from merging with Kyubi, not from his power. _**

**Thanks to my beta _Fire Shadow 00_ for catching many mistakes that I missed. Thanks!! BTW, if anyone else wants to be my beta, plz tell me!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

Naruto wandered through numerous streets and alleys wondering where his new apartment was. After reinstating himself at the Ninja Academy, he bought a new apartment with the money Itachi gave him. The previous owner was said to have mysteriously disappeared when he was 7(A/N: Guess who it was!). The keys jangled merrily like coins in his pocket, bringing pickpockets like flies to honey. Naruto dared any of them to try to steal his keys. If any of them did, they would've found themselves saying their prayers to Kami-Sama. While looking at some candies, Naruto's bottomless stomach rumbled.

"Looks like my stomach wants lunch." Joked Naruto to no one in particular.

He stopped at a welcoming, homey looking bar. "Hmmm...the Ichiraku Ramen Bar eh? Well, it sounds good...even though I've never eaten ramen before."

He entered the small bar. "One bowl of.........err......Miso Ramen please." "Yes sir, coming right up." Because of his luxury deprived years with Itachi, Naruto fell in love with ramen after the first bite. 'Oh my god! This like eating the fruits of heaven! Must have more!' Of course we all know that ramen tastes _good_, but not _that _good, but if for the past few years all you've eaten were health snacks and what strangely resembled and tasted like crap, then, you could be excused. (A/N: Itachi might have been a ruthless killer who knew tons of jutsus' and could kill five ANBU teams without breaking a sweat...but he was a horrible cook).

"This is great! Three more bowls for me! I'm going to come here every day!" "Well that's great kid, but are you sure you can afford it?" Asked the owner. Although living with Itachi's stoic personality changed Naruto, he was a hyperactive child at heart and that's what he'll always be. "Of course I can afford it! Just get me the ramen!" Naruto had absolutely no love for Konoha. After knowing about his past as a demon vessel and realizing that the people of Konoha hated him, he vowed to have his revenge one day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Kudumori (A/N: Obviously, some are gonna remember the name Uzumaki Naruto, so Naruto was forced to change his surname.) Naruto...Naruto, will you please come in?"

A tall blonde youth walked nonchalantly into the uncharacteristically silent room. "He's tall." "Looks cute." "Ooooo." Were some of the audible comments heard when Naruto came in. Itachi had taught Naruto a genjutsu to prevent anyone from noticing Naruto's abnormal features. Rather much like Tsunade's famous Youthful looking genjutsu.

"Naruto, will you please sit next to...Uchiha Sasuke?" Asked the teacher of the class. 'Uchiha eh? Looks like I found the Itachi-sensei's brother.' Thought Naruto.

"Certainly." Naruto walked up to Sasuke and sat down right next to him." "Dammit! How come he gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun?" "I'd do _anything_ to be in his place right now." Many of the girls exclaimed the same. Sasuke on the other had been examining Naruto with great interest. 'Looks strong, though looks can be deceiving.' Was what Naruto and Sasuke were thinking at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the next two years, in order to keep the promise he made to Itachi, Naruto was forced to act dead last to try to get onto Sasuke's future Genin team (A/N: Because the teams are supposed to be balanced out.

If Sasuke were number one, then Naruto would have to be last to get onto his team). Every single test, Naruto failed. He soon earned a reputation as 'Dead Last' in the school. After school, Naruto walked around town, eavesdropping and remembering any information that could be helpful for the Akatsuki later on. Soon, the genin graduation exam was about to take place.

On the big day, Naruto groggily woke up, wishing that he could sleep longer. 'Aw crap; today's the graduation day. Can't act suspicious. Dammit, and I was so looking forward to showing off.' He brushed his teeth, ate two (or three...or four...or thirteen) bowls of Ramen, and set off to the Academy.

"Now, for your first test, I would like you to hit these boards on the bulls-eye. There are ten boards, if you get less than eight out of ten, then you fail." Faking concentration, Naruto threw several kunai, hitting all the bulls-eyes except two on purpose.

"Well, close, but you still pass. Next, you must perform a Bunshin and make two clones." Naruto couldn't show off his skills so he just made two poor but acceptable clones. Once all the students had either passed or failed, Iruka told the class to come back tomorrow and find out their teams.

Naruto was bored to death already. As if listening to Iruka droning on about the honor of being a Shinobi wasn't enough, he had to put up with two _very _annoying girls bickering about who got to the room first and who got to sit next to Sasuke.

"Now, I will announce your Shinobi teams." 'Well, finally. I thought I would die here.'

Naruto had to go through several long agonizing minutes listening to Iruka saying the teams that weren't his. Each passing second made all the more excruciating by the anticipation building in his chest. He prayed to the gods, hoping he was on Uchiha Sasuke's team. His ears perked up when he heard his own name, forcing him to stop in mid-prayer to the gods about what would happen if he weren't on Sasuke's team.

"Kudumori Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Both Naruto and Sakura screamed "HELL YEAH!!" Though Naruto did it inwardly for the fear of people thinking he was gay, while Sakura was loud enough burst people's eardrums.

"Alright, this afternoon, we'll introduce the Jounin sensei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'TICK' 'TOCK' 'TICK' 'TOCK' 'TICK' 'TOCK' Naruto resisted the urge to smash the school clock into oblivion. "He's late." "We know that Naruto!" Sakura said rather rudely. Because Naruto was always last in everything, it caused most students to have a very low point of view of him. In Sakura's eyes, Naruto was nothing but a person assigned onto their team. "All the other teachers have left with their students, so why is ours late?" Naruto recalled what happened when Kurenai entered the room.

It took all his will to stop him from staring at Kurenai's...chest area...Kurenai's big beautiful, developed...'What am I thinking? Damn you Kyubi.' It seems that one side effect of merging with Kyubi was that his hormones went crazy.

He entered puberty at age _nine_. This was a rather...disadvantage..."Yo! Sorry I'm late but...err...I got lost on the road of life." Naruto snorted, even a non-Shinobi could tell that this strangely clad man was lying. "Well anyway, meet my on the roof and we'll start with introductions." He disappeared with a loud 'POP'.

On the roof of the academy Kakashi, their new Jounin sensei, was introducing himself. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? ...Hmmm...Well I have lots of hobbies."

'So all we learned...was his name? But I've heard of this Kakashi, he also has the sharingan in one eye and has copied over one thousand jutsus...or at least that's what Itachi told me.' Thought Naruto. But Naruto knew what type of person Kakashi was...a pervert. Because Naruto noticed that every time Kakashi looked at Sakura, his eyes traveled down to her chest area and blushed.

"Well then, how 'bout you guys? Well start with the girl." "Ummm...My name is Haruno Sakura...the thing I like is..." She glanced at Sasuke. "The person I like is..."She glanced once again at Sasuke.

It didn't take a genius to know that Sakura was infatuated with Sasuke. "Umm.... should I say my dream for the future? Well, the person I dislike is Ino pig and all the other girls trying to steal my precious Sasuke-kun away from me." "Interesting...how about you Sasuke?" "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. I wouldn't use the word "dream" but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan...and to kill a certain man." 'I thought so.' Thought both Naruto and Kakashi. "And last, the blonde boy."

"My name is Kudumori Naruto, I like Ramen, and I dislike perverts and bad cooks. My dreams? To keep a promise to a friend...and have revenge." 'That's strange, I've never heard the name "Kudumori" before.' "Who're your parents, Naruto?" "Umm...They died when I was a baby so I don't know. No one has ever told me either." This was the only thing that was totally true.

"Alright, first off, meet me tomorrow at six." "What are we doing Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura. "Survival training." Kakashi replied...while blushing and eyes exploring. "What! We did enough survival training at the academy!" "I know, but this isn't normal survival training...hehehe..." "What's so funny?" Asked a curious Naruto.

"When I tell you guys this, you're all gonna flip...Out of the 27 graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin...the rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66!" Naruto and Sakura were alarmed. Sasuke just sat there looking like a statue. "Meet me at training field. Oh yeah, and don't eat breakfast, you'll definitely throw up." Kakashi handed out a few pieces of paper. "The details can be read here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE LATE!" An irritated Sakura screeched. "Err, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, here are two bells, your task is to take them before noon." He pressed a button on a clock. "There, it's set for noon. Those who cannot get the bells by noon, will...get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to a stump," Said Kakashi, pointing to some stumps by a batch of trees. "But I'll also eat right in front of you." 'That's why he told us not to eat breakfast' Thought Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"The person who doesn't get the bell will also fail the exam." 'Damn, I have to pass, but I also have to make sure Sasuke passes...but since Genin teams are composed of three man teams, that means I also have to make sure Sakura passes. Shit...That's impossible, there are only two bells...At least one person will fail....... There's something strange about this test.' Naruto thought.

"Alright, let's get going......START!" The three unofficial Genins immediately disappeared into hiding.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well..." Kakashi examined the surroundings. "Good, they have all hidden well." Said Kakashi to himself. "Ah well, might as well spend this time finding out what happens to Kiro, hehehe." Kakashi blushed and pulled out a book. 'What the hell is he doing? Although it doesn't matter with my plan.'

Out of the foliage, twelve Naruto jumped out. 'Bushin on Jutsu? No, it can't be, they have leaves and dirt stuck on them. Kage Bushin? Probably, but how would he know it?' "Attack!" One of the clones yelled and all of them ran toward Kakashi in unison. At first, the clones didn't give Kakashi a hard time, until Kakashi struck one of them and it didn't disappear. 'What?! Is that the real body? Why didn't that disappear?' He kicked the legs under another, but that too got up and joined back into the fray.

'Ah, I see, chakra enhanced clones. All you have to do is hit them a little harder than usual," Kakashi punched one harder than normal in the nose, "And they'll disappear." The clone turned into a puff of smoke. 'However, for a ninja who isn't even genin yet to have enough chakra to produce twelve chakra enhanced clones is quite an amazing feat. Even a Chuunin would have a hard time making just ten.'

Soon, after revealing the secret about the clones, they were all decimated by the Copy Ninja. 'Aw crap; he killed all of the clones. But now, I got them exactly where I want him.' A flurry of kunai signaled the beginning of a second attack. Kakashi dodged and weaved, avoiding most of the sharp metal.

One kunai, however, changed it course by an inch, hitting Kakashi on the chest. A log instantly replaced the body. 'Damn he's good, but watch this.' From his hiding place, Naruto automatically threw five kunai wrapped with explosive tags at a tree nearby and then jumped up. A blur made itself out of the tree right before it shattered into infinite pieces. Naruto intercepted the blur right when it was in mid-air. Reaching his hand out, Naruto barely managed to scratch the bells.

At that point, Kakashi realized what was going on and kicked Naruto in the chest and landed on the ground.

"How did you know I was in the tree?"Asked a slight out of breath Kakashi. "My twelve clones weren't just sent out to test your strength, they were meant to force you to a secluded area where there was only one tree to replace yourself with.

After changing that kunai's course with my chakra, I knew the only way for you to escape it was to use Kawarimi. I then threw five kunai with explosive tags wrapped around them to the tree and jumped. You leapt out of the tree and I just intercepted your path." 'Damn...this kid is good... to be able to think up such a plan, he definitely not normal...the records showed that he was dead last, how'd he improve so much?'

Kakashi voiced his question aloud and Naruto replied. "Grades in school don't prove that you're a damn awesome Shinobi, it's only on the field of combat that you will truly prove your worth as a ninja!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was struck speechless by the display of power and knowledge shown by 'Dead Last' Naruto while Sasuke was just burning with envy. Out of the bushes, a voice rang clear. "Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" A powerful flaming fireball engulfed the whole section of the forest where Naruto and Kakashi were standing a few seconds previously. When the fire died down, a pile of ashes could be seen in the middle. Suddenly, a pair of hands burst out of the ground, exactly where Sasuke was standing.

It grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled him down into the ground so only his head was remaining above ground. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu." Said a voice above him. Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi standing over him.

Kakashi's eye crinkled up to show that he was smiling behind the mask. "You're good, to be able to use that attack on me, but as they say, a loose nail should be hammered in. Haha." Kakashi left to find Naruto and Sakura. When he was gone, a hand roughly grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up, clear out of the ground. "I know you don't like this, but this test is supposed to make us work together." A voice whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Pffft. I don't need your help, I touched the bells and next time, I'll get them." Naruto rolled his eyes. Damn Uchiha pride. "Well I touched the bells too. But I still haven't managed to get them. Our sensei is the most powerful Jounin in all of Konoha. If you want to pass, we're gonna have to work together." Reluctantly, Sasuke agreed. "But what about Sakura?" He asked. "She will have to work with us too. Genin teams are composed of three people, so unless we all pass, we'll all fail." So the newly developed team set off to find their third member.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sakura was bound with a genjutsu so that it seemed where ever she looked, she saw Sasuke with many kunai and senbons stuck in him. Naruto and Sasuke were able to locate the pale shaking girl thanks to her screaming. Once done explaining the situation to her, she agreed to help them get the bells.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hmmm, I wonder where in the world are those kids. There hasn't been any attack for several minutes.' Wondered Kakashi while reading his famous book. Well speak of the devil, that was the exact moment kunais came from all directions.

Kakashi was planning on dodging, when he noticed that some of the kunais were slightly transparent. 'Genjutsu. Yep, this is definitely genjutsu.' Was what he thought...until one of the kunai grazed his left cheek and left a scratch. 'Ah, I see now. Smart plan. Some of these are genjutsu while most aren't. But if you look carefully, the fake ones are transparent. All I have to do are to avoid the non-transparent ones.'

He kept this thought in mind as he dodged the kunais. When he turned to avoid a non-transparent kunai, a _transparent_ one hit his arm and embedded itself inside. "What?!" He exclaimed. 'So it seems like the genjutsu was also placed upon real kunais to make them look like the fake ones. They're meant to catch me off guard. Might as well play it safe and dodge every one.' But while he was thinking about the kunais, he didn't notice when Naruto and Sasuke jumped in and grabbed the bells. When he did notice, it was already too late. The bells were already in their hands. "Impressive...who did the genjutsu?"

"Me." Came the reply, neither from Naruto nor Sasuke, but on top of a tree. "Ah, I see...Sakura did the genjutsu to confuse me while you guys took the bells." Sasuke smirked. "That's right, now are we Genins or not?" Asked Naruto. Kakashi smiled, these guys were really something. To be able to defeat the infamous Copy Ninja like that. "All right then, as of today, we are officially Team 7!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! After two days of hard work...it's finally done! R&R peeps! BTW, **_READ THE A/N IN THE BEGINNING PEOPLE!_**


	4. Chapter Four: This is dedicated to Yumem...

Chapter 4: The 'Untitled' Chapter Because the Author is too lazy to come up with one...Maybe Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...how many times do you want me to say it?

A/N: Thank you all kind, nice, pleasant, pleasing...**running out of words...looks in dictionary...**charming, and delightful reviewers for your reviews! Reviews help me write better, I swear! My goal is to get 100 _signed_ reviews for this story.

**Narutofreak22: **No, there isn't gonna be Yaoi or Yuri, seeing as I'm a guy and guy x guy fics are just...

**GorunNova: **He's not gonna be super powerful (read the A/N in chapter 3!), but more powerful than the average Genin. Probably as strong as an upper Chuunin. I have decided to do the Zabuza arc thingy.

**Ruikat: **Sure! I'll remember to send you a copy of my later chapters!

**Daniel of Lorien**: Thanks for the compliment!

**Black myst: **Sorry, I'm no fan of Yaoi.

**Inferno-Dragonz: **Yes, there was a time skip.

**S-Wanderer999: **Wow...You're amazing man...I bet if you started writing, you would be great! I'll be sure to do what you said though it might take a while. Thanks a bunch!

_**WAIT!!!!!!!! Stop!!!!!!! **_

_**Dedication!!!!!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated not to a reviewer whom gave a super reviews, nor to any of my friends and family...this is dedicated to a superb author and one who won't be with us much longer...her name is Yumemi-Chan. She suffers from terminal heart disease and over the past years, it has only gotten worse...it has now reached a critical period...**_

**_Her story is titled...Irreplaceable...formely named Return of the Unforgettable...To those that have read it...always remember it and place it in your heart and mind, for it is a amazing story._**

**_To those who haven't read it...READ IT!!! Search Irreplaceable on the fanfiction searcher and read it!!!_**

_**Also, you can take my ideas and stuff, I don't give a crappy damn. Just e-mail me first 'k?**_

Thanks very much to my betas, Tenchi Foster, Natalie Woods and Rurikat.

Now...on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was as pissed as hell...to put it mildly. So far, all they had done was buy some groceries for old ladies, find a missing dog, and paint a wooden fence. _WHAT THE HELL _was their problems? They were ninjas for crying out loud! The other members of Team 7 were sharing Naruto's feelings. Sakura wanted to bash Kakashi over the head for making them do these crappy D-rank missions.

Sasuke, although he didn't show it, was just as enraged. How could he kill his brother if all he ever did was paint fences? What was he gonna do? Shove a paintbrush up Itachi's ass?

Kakashi just pretended that he didn't know that his three young apprentices were secretly planning how to murder him. So, when they went to the Hokage to get their latest mission, Sakura lost it.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THESE STUPID D-RANK MISSIONS? THEY HAVE GOTTA BE THE CRAPPIEST MISSIONS IN THE WORLD!" Even the Hokage, leader of the Leaf, strongest of the village, quailed under the furious female's glare.

"Very well, I shall allow you to have a higher ranked mission ." This led, as I'm sure you all know, the Hokage to ramble on about the difficulty and deadliness of the missions and who got each type of the missions. Finally, after boring the majority of the people there to death, the Hokage allowed Team 7 to get a C-ranked mission. He introduced Tazuna, a bridge builder.

They were supposed to escort Tazuna to the Wave country where he would be finishing a bridge.

As the group set off to their mission, they didn't notice there was an extra pair of eyes gazing at Tazuna. During the trip to Wave country, Sakura asked if the Wave country had its own academy. Kakashi answered, explaining the five Kages and the five Shinobi countries.

In the middle of the explanation, both Kakashi and Naruto noticed a small puddle of water along the road. Naruto smirked while Kakashi just pretended he didn't notice it.

After they passed, two people emerged from the seemingly insignificant puddle. And in less than a second, Kakashi was bound by the chains and ripped apart! The two Nins rushed at Tazuna ,but before they could get close enough to Tazuna, both Sasuke and Naruto interfered. Naruto punched the left Nin in the stomach and then planted a knee in his face.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and stuck it in the chain coming from the Nin's hand and then stabbed the kunai to a thick tree. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared, disabling the Nins by painfully breaking their arms.

"Who hired you to kill Tazuna?" Interrogated Kakashi. But the Nins refused to talk. Seeing as he weren't going to get an answer out of them, Kakashi just left the Nins where they were after knocking them out.

"You didn't tell me there were going to be enemy ninjas after you. We were just hired to protect you from bandits and robbers. This has turned to at least a B-ranked mission." Tazuna sighed, realizing he's been found out. "I'm sorry about deceiving you, but the Wave country is extremely poor right now. I only had enough money to pay for a C-ranked mission."

"But what about the ninjas?" Asked the Jounin. "..." Tazuna was silent for a moment.

"It seems there is a super dangerous man after my life." He finally explained. "Who?" Everyone was curious about this man. "He is one of the richest men in the world. His name is...Gatou." Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

After listening to Tazuna explaining the entire situation about the bridge being the Wave country's only hope. Kakashi decided to continue with the mission. While traveling in the forest, Naruto abruptly threw a kunai into the bushes. Everyone immediately braced themselves for another attack.

Kakashi went to where the kunai landed to investigate. Everyone was silent and tense for a second. Kakashi came back out holding a cute white bunny that was frozen with shock. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, then instantly started yelling at Naruto about cruelty to animals.

Naruto was about to scratch the back of the head sheepishly and apologize when his eyes caught a flicker of movement on top of a tree close by.

"Everyone.........DUCK!" Naruto yelled. At the same time, a huge cleaver whooshed overhead and imbedded itself halfway up in the trunk of a tree. When Team 7 and Tazuna lifted their heads up, they saw an eyebrowless man--with his face swathed in bandages--standing on top of the gigantic sword.

Naruto analyzed the Mist Nin while ignoring Kakashi's conversation with the person. 'Seems as strong as Kakashi...seven foot long sword...would be slowed down because of the huge weight of the sword...I guess distance is the way to go.' Speculated Naruto.

Slowly, a thick heavy fog rolled in, covering the entire battlefield. Naruto smiled, he had plenty of practice with fighting Mist Nins in the fog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_"Naruto, for your training, I'll have Kisame teach you water based jutsus and killing techniques."_

_"Who's Kisame?" Asked Naruto._

_"It is the one whom you call..."Blue Skinned"..." Answered Itachi._

_"Oh, you mean that tall freak who likes to saw people with that funky big swords of his?"_

_".........Yes...though I want you to refrain from calling him that, lest you wish to suffer some...painful consequences._

_"...Whatever..." Naruto had loosened up slightly with both Itachi and Kisame. He feels comfortable with whenever he's with any of them._

_"Da seals are monkey, fish, dragon, tiger, fish and ox." Kisame demonstrated and a geyser of water shot up from the ground in front of Kisame. "Now you try..."_

_Monkey, fish, dragon, tiger, fish, ox! "Burning Onsen (A/N: OnsenGeyser) no Jutsu "WHOOSH" A spurt of shot up from the ground, about as high as an anthill. A very, very tiny anthill._

_"....... Well, that's better than wha' I 'xpected anyway." Naruto took an instant liking to the shark-like man._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"CLANG" "CLANG" "CLANG" Kisame had been kind enough to forge Naruto his very own, as Kisame liked to call it, "Big Deadly Ninja Killin' Thing (A/N: I'm very unoriginal with names)", which was a katana. Now, Kisame and Naruto would often spar with their own, even when Itachi didn't order them._

_Right now, Kisame had Naruto backed against a corner with his sword right above him._

_"Alright...alright...I give up." Kisame smirked._

_"Then 'aht'll be the one 'undreth and forty seventh time I've won."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"CLANG" "CLANG" "CLANG" "SLASH" "HIT" "SMACK" "Haha! I finally won!" Yelled Naruto triumphantly. "Bah, tha' was just luck...no skill involved at all." Grumbled Kisame. Before Naruto could yell something else, Itachi arrived with a swish of a cloak._

_"Naruto...tomorrow, I am going to take you to see the leader of the Akatsuki. Kisame paled, though Itachi didn't seem to notice._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto entered a dark room with no lighting. In the middle of the room, Naruto could make out a long rectangular table..._

_"Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn't notice the dark figure sitting at the head of the table...in fact, he could've swore the figure wasn't there a second ago._

_"Y-yes?" Naruto felt like the first time he met Itachi.... Scared...._

_"Do you know the purpose of the "Akatsuki"?" Asked the mysterious person. Itachi had mentioned the "Akatsuki" a few times before to Naruto. But he was never able to find out exactly what it was._

_"No." Replied Naruto_

_"Well...I see Itachi never got around to mention our organization...The Akatsuki's goal is to establish a new era...one filled with light and rid of darkness and war...That's why we're called the "Akatsuki" (A/N: I'm pretty sure Akatsuki means "dawn"). But in order to build this new Golden Age, we need to start all over."_

_"Start over what?" Naruto was now too confused and intrigued now to be scared._

_"Why start over the Shinobi world of course. We need to...ah...break down the Hidden Villages. They still live in the past, we wish to correct that......When all is done, we, the Akatsuki, will be at the head of a new and better empire, but we need your help."_

_"What role am I supposed to play?"_

_"The breaking down of the villages..."_

_End flashbacks_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had to push Tazuna out of the way when the Mist Nin suddenly emerged from the fog and slashed at the bridge builder.

Pulling out his kunai, Naruto parried the mammoth cleaver. Kakashi grabbed Zabuza's arm and yanked it behind Zabuza freeing Naruto from being squashed by Zabuza's force.

Taking advantage of the moment, Naruto leaped backwards and with amazing precision, launched five kunai in quick succession targeted at the vital organs. When the kunai struck, Zabuza immediately turned into a puddle of water.

'Water clone?' Thought all the ninjas. Naruto, realizing that Zabuza had the upper hand because he could attack at any moment from the fog and they wouldn't have time to react, tried to scan the area of chakra signatures.

"I sense Zabuza to the north east of me...wait...what the? There's another faint signature lingering around here...it's very weak, but it's there, looks like that person is concealing their chakra signatures."

But before Naruto could finish detecting where the hidden person was, he noticed that Kakashi had his forehead protector up and it was showing his left eye.

'Sharingan...Just like Itachi-sensei's'. Naruto watched as Kakashi and Zabuza duke it out.

He was disappointed when Kakashi simply fell into Zabuza's water prison. Kakashi yelled for the group to run away just as Zabuza created a water clone. Naruto and co. stood their ground watched as the water molecules grouped together to form an exact replica of Zabuza.

The clone hit Naruto in the ribs, or actually, tried to hit him. Naruto stopped the blow and rammed his palm into the clone's chest, dispersing it. Zabuza raised his non-existent eyebrows and in the liquid sphere, Kakashi shared Zabuza's shock. No Genin could destroy a Mizu Bunshin with only one hit.

Sakura and Sasuke were still...because of Naruto's display of power and because they just realized that unless Kakashi got some help, he wasn't going to be able to save them like last time.

"Hey Sasuke, unless you got a death wish, listen to me..." Naruto proceeded to walk over to Itachi's angsty brother (A/N: **Runs away from Sasuke fans**) and whispered into his ear. Sasuke realized that this might be the only way to live and decided to toss his pride for now and listen to Naruto.

After he finished, Naruto walked over to another Mizu clone Zabuza made and created well over fifty clones.

Sakura looked left, there were Naruto clones, she looked right, there were Naruto clones. 'T-that's impossible, for him to create this many clones...amazing.' At the same time, all of the clones charged towards Zabuza. With only one hand, Zabuza was failing to ward off all the copies of Naruto.

While he was busy managing all the replicas, Sasuke and the real Naruto crept towards the water prison that Kakashi was held captive in.

Just as Zabuza finished destroying the last annoying clones did he notice the absence of Kakashi. Something cold and hard was pressed against his throat.

"It ends here." Said the perverted Jounin. Zabuza smirked, and was replaced by a tall log. He reappeared to the left of Kakashi and swung his katana. Kakashi ducked and tried punching Zabuza's stomach.

Naruto and Sasuke rejoined Sakura and Tazuna and examined the battle before them. Right when they thought Kakashi had won, two needles pierced the air and Zabuza's neck. 'Ah, so this was the mysterious Nin that was hiding in the bushes.

But if he was a Hunter Nin hunting Zabuza, why didn't he come out right away and kill Zabuza? Well, maybe he wasn't the hidden person...no. That can't be, the chakra signatures are the same...'

The Hunter Nin picked up the 'dead' body of Zabuza and disappeared in a whirl. Right after the battle, Kakashi collapsed in a heap of tired flesh.

"OH MY GOD! Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura yelled, her voice laced with worry. "Don't worry, he's just tired from using the Sharingan too much." Said Naruto.

The group sat around table, eating their dinner. After finally getting to Tazuna's house, they were greeted by his daughter, Tsunami.

She immediately put Kakashi onto a soft bed to rest. In the middle of the afternoon, Kakashi abruptly sat up and yelled that Zabuza was most likely alive...morals were low...Kakashi told them that he would be training them for the inevitable upcoming battle with the 'Hunter Nin' and Zabuza.

The next day, they met a Kakashi in crutches in the woods. He explained the rules of chakra and controlling it. He demonstrated it to the team. Sakura was impressed and showed it by yelling out.

Sasuke was impressed but didn't show it. Naruto wasn't impressed at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_"Naruto, you have extraordinary amounts of chakra, but your control over them is worse than horrible, so for your practice, we'll be teaching you how to control your chakra properly." Itachi explained._

_"How're you gonna do that?" Asked Naruto curiously and apprehensively. To increase his Taijutsu skills, Naruto was forced to add twenty pounds to his arms and legs. He couldn't move for a week._

_Itachi didn't answer, but his action did it for him. He roughly shoved Naruto down a steep cliff. "AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Naruto. Finally, Naruto hit the bottom with a loud thud. Naruto swore that if he ever got out of there, he would give Itachi a good kick in the groin._

_"Channel your chakra at the bottom of your feet and try walking up the cliff...Too much and you blow the rock apart, too little and you fall..." Called Itachi from above. "ITACHI" Naruto screamed, and what followed was about five minutes' worth of unprintable obscenity._

_When Naruto finally finished venting his anger, Naruto decided to try walking up the cliff with chakra like Itachi said. But every time he tried, the sheer force of chakra Naruto poured into his feet usually blew the rock apart. Merging with the demon had its pros and cons. This was one of its downsides._

_Naruto never was able to get out of the cliff by himself, he had to endure three days of scavenging the cliff bottom for small reptiles and, when he was unlucky, shit to eat. Itachi finally rescued Naruto, but forced him to learn how to control his chakra by making him walk up and down walls and trees. After Naruto mastered that, Kisame taught Naruto how to walk on water. He could now do both of them in his sleep._

_End flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three gathered their chakra and ran up three separate trees. Sasuke was able to run up his tree for about fifteen steps before he fell to earth. Naruto, still pretending he wasn't as powerful as he really was, ran up about twenty steps before stopping and jumping down.

"Hey, this is pretty easy!" Exclaimed a certain pink haired girl. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up and saw Sakura sitting on a branch higher than what both Naruto and Sasuke had gone up to.

"Well it looks like the person who has the best control over their chakra right now is Sakura." Announced Kakashi while he was hanging upside-down. The remark only stung Sasuke for Naruto knew he himself could do much better than Sakura.

"Yawn." Sakura stood up and stretched her arms. Another boring day. There weren't any attacks on the bridge yet, and Sakura was as bored as hell.

Sakura watched the seagulls fight over a piece of moldy sickly bread. Suddenly, a yell caught her attention. Sakura watched as another builder wanted to resign from the work.

'Wow, these people must have been really affected when Gatou came.' Thought Sakura after Tazuna gave the worker permission to take a break for the next day.

"What's going on in this city?" Asked Sakura after she finished dispatching a thief/pervert. "It's been like this ever since Gatou came. A hand tugging on Sakura's shirt made Sakura turn around. There was a little child holding her hands out.

The sight softened her heart and made her feel sympathetic towards the country of the Wave. She gave the kid a couple sweets, making her squeal with joy.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were still running up the trees. Well, to be more accurate, Naruto was sleeping on the ground while Sasuke was still trying to improve. Naruto had long since reached the top of his tree. Sasuke was boiling with rage. How could've that dead last be so good?

Kakashi entered the meadow where the duo was training. "It's time to eat...hey, Sasuke, wake up Naruto for me will ya?" With that, Kakashi left.

That night, during dinner, Naruto noticed something wrong. "Hey, why do you have a torn picture hanging on the wall?" He asked.

He then immediately sensed the tension within the room increase ten-fold. Everyone was quiet. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were silent, waiting for a answer.

"I-it's my husband." Said Tsunami finally, but hesitantly. "And...The man called the hero of the city." Finished Tazuna.

A hand slammed onto the table. Inari got up and walked out of the kitchen. "Father! I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami half shouted.

"Why? What's up with Inari's dad?" In spite of himself, Sasuke was curious.

"Well, it all started like this..."

Naruto was sitting outside, mulling over his thoughts. As much as he wanted to destroy Konoha, he had begun to like it, and think of Team 7 as the family he never had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_"Start over what?" Naruto was now too confused and intrigued now to be scared._

_"Why start over the Shinobi world of course. We need to...ah...break down the Hidden Villages. They still live in the past, we wish to correct that......When all is done, we, the Akatsuki, will be at the head of a new and better empire, but we need your help."_

_"What role am I supposed to play?"_

_"The breaking down of the villages..."_

_End flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The question was, when the day came, would he have the will to destroy his friends and team?

He...........didn't know.........

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! School has started!!!!!!!!!!!!! I probably won't be able to get updates as fast anymore, but that wouldn't matter cuz nobody reads this crappy story anyway...I can update about once a week and a half..._and if you're at San Jose or Miller Middle School, gimme a call..._**

Here are some ideas that I never bothered enough to write out:

1. (Summary) The entire village hated and still hates the container of Kyubi, so at the tender age of 7, the villagers drove the poor innocent vessle out of the Leaf. Wandering blindly, he met a Sound Nin. The ninja took Naruto to Orchimaru, who decided to take Naruto as his deciple. How would've the Sound and Sand vs. the Leaf war turn out? How would've team 7 turn out? The story would be very AU and Naruto would be very OOC.

2. (Summary) 17 years after the dreaded Kitsune (Fox) was sealed, it has begun to break free of it's magical chains. Look at Naruto's life at age 17 as he tries to hide the secret from his friends and keep the demon within.

3. (Summary) Realizing that the village hates him, Naruto forsakes the path of the light and turns to the crooked road of darkness. 6 years later, Naruto returns to the Leaf...to try and utterly annihilate it...

4. (Summary) Why bother trying to keep the demon inside? Why? When the village that you try to protect and love attempted to kill you? Why not just let it (A/N: "It" means Kyubi...) out and begin a era of darkness? Why?......Because of _her..._(A/N:"Her" can be any female character that you think deserves Naruto. Or, if you're a Yaoi fangirl, though I hope not, it can be "him"...) One-Shot (or, if you're feeling up to a challenge, multi-chap.) Should be Naruto's POV.

5. (Summary) I am alone...all alone...and always alone...There is noone that cares enough to know that I exist...so why do I live?...Maybe I won't...Suicide One-Shot.

6. (Summary) I hate everybody and everything. I don't know why I exist...and I never will...These were the thoughts of Naruto...who believed nobody cared...But someone did...a certain blue-haired shy Hyuga girl. Naru/Hina (My favorite )

You can take any of these ideas and use them as you like it...just...e-mail me first.

P.S. Yume-Chan...this fan will always remember you...

BTW, I don't need anymore betas.

Top of Form


End file.
